Quest:Job Change to Royal Guard
Objectives Advance from a Crusader or Paladin to a Royal Guard. Summary "What I was saying... (mumble) the remaining segment is in Glastheim around 13... Uh, did you need something?" haven't seen you before. "Heh heh heh, don't worry about me. If you don't have business with me, just keep going, my friend." don't look like a Knight. "You're a curious one. Who are you? What do you want?" am I? Who are you? "Do you want to argue with me? Do you know who I am?" really, who are you? "I am a member here and have the authority to find out what your business is here. You are a stranger and I'm not sure if you belong here. If you tell me your identity, I will apologize. You are so persistent. If you really want, I will introduce myself. I am Heinrich. I am collecting information about a trace of King Schmitz, which has disappeared." trace? Is it a treasure? "Most archaeologists are eager to find treasure, but I'm looking for traces of the Royal Guard and their sons who belong to Schmitz's family line." Guard? "Sounds interesting, doesn't it? I can't really say, but their history and files are under strict security." you tell me? "I can't really talk about the Royal Guard to just anyone who asks about them. BUT!! I want to believe you..." want to know more. "You are impetuous. It's not a simple story to tell a person like you. Go home." Rewards *Job change to Royal Guard *1 Helm of Schmitz *1 Green Apple Ring Completion "Who are you?" brought a relic... "My relic? Too bad. Here is one more friend who has been cheated by Heinrich." you know Heinrich? "He was my faithful adjutant and has continued to be so for hundreds of years." has he lived for hundreds...? "Maybe his body is just a cast. He found a way to move from body to body in order to stay alive. He doesn't want to accept my death and wanders the world, continuing to find Royal Guards." is the meaning of this shield? "This shield from Heinrich is our contract before I died. He was charged with finding the proper people to become Royal Guards. The shield was to be the contract. To him, this was the last order that I gave to him. Now he doesn't need to do it anymore, but will remain as a fool who can't forget his king's final order." what now? Can I leave? "Sorry, but I can't send you away now. This is a contract with Heinrich, so I have to keep it. You look faithful and brave. Now, it's time to keep the promise with Heinrich. It's up to you. I'm going to accept you as a member of the Royal Guard to continue their lost traditions. Are you ready to do it?" of course. "If so, I will proceed to make you a Royal Guard." Great. "Congratulations, young Royal Guard! Be a symbol of honor and continue the great tradition of your new name." External links *iRO Wiki *Divine Pride Royal Guard Job Change Royal Guard Job Change